A Joyful Mother's Day
by AdventureGirl6
Summary: Mulder/Scully/William *now with edits*
1. Picking Up William

**A/N:** Just a cute little Mother's Day story I came up with a couple nights ago. This is dedicated to my friend Rachael.  
None of the _**X-Files**_ characters belong to me. _Chris Carter_, _20th Century Fox_ and _1013_ do though. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * * *

George Washington Elementary School  
Washington, D.C.  
Friday, May 12, 2006

"Isabelle, your mother's here!" Penelope Stewart calls, her voice bouncing off the walls of the large kindergarten room.

Ms. Stewart had been substituting for Ms. Jones for over a week while she had been called away on a family emergency. This group of children definately had to be the most well-behaved five and six year olds she had ever seen. She would miss them terribly when Ms. Jones would return, the following Monday.

Scanning the room, Ms. Stewart spots one child still diligently working on their art project. Smiling, she drinks in the boy's appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin and a sprinkle of freckles dancing across his cheek bones. His attire included, a pale blue T-shirt, sea green colored overalls with three little green frogs peeking out of the front pocket and a pair of light blue sneakers.

"Still working on your Mother's Day card?" She inquires, walking over to the child.

At the sound of his teacher's voice the boy throws his arms across his project, "No!"

Giggling, she asks, "What are you working on?"

"It's a surprise." He replies, without even looking at her.

"Oh, okay." She tells him and walks away, letting him finish.

As the minutes tick by, children bid the young woman goodbye before leaving with their parents. Gathering scraps of paper from the table closest to the door, Ms. Stewart spots a tall man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes wearing kaki pants, a white shirt and light blue dress shirt enter the doorway of the classroom.

"Oh, Mr. Mulder. Hi." Ms. Stewart says, walking toward him.

"Hi. He still working?" Mulder inquires, pointing a finger toward his son, the one child still at his table.

A small laugh escapes the woman's mouth, "Yes. He's been working so hard on his card for his mother. And he's been working on something else for about twenty minutes."

"Think I could peel him away from it?" He asks with a chuckle.

"You can try." A smile crosses her lips. "William!"

The young boy turns in the direction of the voice.

"Your Dad's here." She says, pointing to Mulder.

"Hey, buddy. You ready to go home? Mommy promised to be home early tonight."

"Daddy!" William shouts, springing from his seat and running toward the two adults, jumping into his father's arms.

Kissing his forehead, Mulder wraps his arms around the child, "How was your day?" He asks as William pulls away slightly.

"Great! I made Mommy a card!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! Wanna see it?"

"Sure, buddy." Mulder says, setting his son back on the floor.

William rushes over to his table, picking up his backpack and the two projects he'd been working on. Walking over to his cubby hole, he retrieves his lunch box and his little jeans jacket from the small coat rack by the door.

"Here, Ms. Stewart. This is for you." The child says, moving over to the two adults, handing the woman a folded up piece of purple construction paper.

"For me?"

"Uh-huh."

Taking the item from him, she begins to read the home-made card. "Aww, thank you, William. I'll miss you too." She bends down giving him a hug.

Mulder smiles at the interaction, "Why don't you wait in the hall for Daddy, okay? I'll be right there."

"Okay." William says exiting the room.

"He's really going to miss you," Mulder begins, watching William take a seat on the bench across the hall, "Since you have been here, it's all we have heard at home."

"Well, William's a special child. I believe I'll miss him the most." She says, gazing over at the five-year-old. "But, I've thought about taking a job here, so who knows, I may just get William again one of these days."

"That's wonderful. I hope you get the job."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better be going. I hope you have a great summer and good luck with the job."

"You too, thank you."

Mulder heads out into the hall as William hops down from the bench, taking his father's hand.

"Daddy, can we go to the store before going home?"

Is the last thing Ms. Stewart hears as she walks back into the classroom to finish cleaning up before heading home herself.


	2. Homemade Presents

Mulder Residence  
Georgetown, Washington, D.C.  
Sunday, May 14, 2006  
7:45 AM

Mulder heads down the long hallway toward William's bedroom, his feet quickly sliding over the plush carpet. Peering into the room, he finds his son sound asleep.

"William." Mulder says, walking toward the bed. "William, wake up." He says again, gently shaking the child.

Opening his eyes, William looks up to see his father already dressed, standing over him.

"Wake up pal. Let's get you dressed and ready so we can give Mommy her present before going to church this morning." Mulder states and walks over to William's closet to find him something to wear. "Go to the bathroom while I lay out your clothes and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." William replies, stretching and climbing out of bed, heading out of the room.

8:20 AM

Carrying a tray filled with an assortment of breakfast foods and a rose in a vase, Mulder walks up the stairs, William not far behind him. The child is now dressed in kaki overalls, navy blue T-shirt and navy blue zip-up hoodie and converse sneakers. Two items in his small hand. They get to the top of the stairs, heading to the master bedroom. William pushes the door all the way open and runs over, jumping onto the bed.

"Mommy, wake up---!!!" He yells, bouncing over to the long, slender form under the white comforter.

A groaning noise is heard as the form moves slightly.

"Mommy---!" The boy continues, shaking her gently.

"I'm up, I'm up." Scully states, moving her body to sit up straight.

"Happy Mother's Day!" William shouts, handing over his card and wrapped gift.

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart!" Scully says, giving him a hug.

"And… we got you breakfast." Mulder says holding up the tray, walking over to her.

"Thank you. Just set it over on the dresser, if you don't mind."

Mulder does so and then walks over to his family, sitting down on the bed, giving Scully a kiss on the head.

"Read your card, Mommy!"

"Okay--." Scully says as she examines the folded blue construction paper. On the front cover William and done his best to color two frogs on Lillie pads. The words, _**Joy To The World**_ in an arc form above the drawings. Opening the card, she read:

_Hope you have a __joyous__ Mother's Day!  
You're the best Mommy in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!__  
I love you! _

_Love Your Little Bullfrog,  
William_

Scully closed the card, a couple tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Daddy helped me with the writing part. Do you like it?"

Giving him a hard kiss on the side of his face, she exclaims, "Oh, William, Mommy loves it! I will treasure it always!" Wrapping an arm around his small frame, she squeezes him to her.

"Now open your present!" William shouts, as Scully removes her arm.

"Okay!" She says, handing Mulder the card.

William and Mulder share a grin as Scully rips through the sky blue colored paper. Tossing the paper aside, she comes face to face with a home-made CD with the words, _**Mulder Family Recordings**_ neatly written on the silver disk.

"We were gonna buy you a CD at the store, but Daddy said he had a better idea."

"I just downloaded some songs from the computer and burned them to a disc."

"Well, I love it. Thank you, both." Scully says hugging William. She lets go as he takes the CD from her hand and scoots off the bed, heading over to the CD player.

Re-positioning herself, Scully leans toward Mulder, who gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"There better not be anything weird on that CD." She says with a laugh.

He chuckles, "Nah. Mostly Oldie songs. Not all of them, but most of them."

She smiles as he gets up. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Mulder orders, setting the tray on the bed.

"Daddy, can you help me?"

"Sure, buddy." Mulder replies, walking over to the other side of the room.

Scully begins to eat and moments later the sounds of a soft-flowing dance tune fills the room.

_**Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's Twilight Time  
**__**Out of the mist, your voice is calling, it's Twilight Time  
**__**When purple-colored curtains mark the end of day  
**__**My dear, at last it's Twilight Time **_

"Oops, I accidently skipped the first song."

"It's okay, buddy. I like this song." Mulder says with a smile, turning to Scully, who returns it.

9:10 AM

William is sitting on his parent's bed all ready to go, bouncing his legs to the current tune on the CD, while Scully is in the bathroom putting the last touches of her make-up on.

"Did you turn it back on?" Mulder asks, stepping back into the room.

"Well we turned it off when Mommy got in the shower and I went to help you downstairs. I wanted to hear more."

"It's fine. We still have a little bit of time."

"Good!" William states as the song fades out.

In the bathroom, Scully pauses her task of applying mascara as she hears the sound of her own voice floating through the bedroom.

_**Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
**__**Was a good friend of mine  
**__**I never understood a single word he said  
**__**But I helped him drink his wine …**_

Poking her head through the doorframe she finds Mulder stifling a laugh.

"Mommy, that's you!" William shouts, jumping off the bed.

"It certainly is." She replies, coming into the bedroom as her voice sill carries out from the CD player. "Mulder---!"

"Okay…" He begins, turning to face her, "I recorded you singing to William one night and decided to add it to the CD."

Seconds later, the actual song by _**Three Dog Night**_ flows through the bedroom.

"I like it Mommy! It's our song!"

"See, William likes it."

"And I you **_can_** sing, Mommy! You have a great voice!"

"You're right, son, Mommy has a beautiful voice, no matter what she says." Mulder says, pulling Scully onto the bed next to him.

She just rolls her eyes in reponse.

"Let's dance!" William shouts, jumping off the bed, wiggling his little body.

"We're about to leave William. Maybe later." His mother states.

"Aw, now." Mulder says standing up. He takes hold of her hand and spins her into him, "Let's not disappoint the boy, Scully." He whispers in her face.

A giggle escapes her mouth as she lets him twirl her around the bedroom a few times. Breaking free, Scully picks up William and dances around the room with him as Mulder watches in awe, all three singing along with the lyrics.

"All-right gang," Mulder states as the song ends, "time to head out." He turns off the CD player as the family makes their way out of the room and down the staircase.


	3. Bedtime Song

**A/N:** Hi -- I know this is soooo overdue, LOL. I've had this in my computer for sometime now. And I do plan on posting one more chapter for this story. Please R & R.

* * *

Mulder Residence  
Sunday, May 14, 2006  
8:22PM

Bouncy, jazz music fills the second floor of the house as William creeps down the hallway from the bathroom, toward his parent's bedroom. Peering inside, he watches, with a smile, as his mom and dad dance closely in front of their bed.

…**Somewhere, beyond the sea  
****She's there, watching for me  
****If I could fly like birds on high  
****And straight into her arms, I'd go sailing....**

Mulder and Scully continue their movements, oblivious to the five-year-old pair of eyes watching them. As the instrumental portion of the song hits, Mulder takes his lovely partner into a couple spins around the room, twirling her every so often, and not without a dip or two. Hearing a small noise, the duo turn around to see their son in the doorway giggling.

""What are you laughin' at?" Mulder asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." William answers, suppressing a laugh.

"Nothing, huh?" Mulder states, marching over to his son.

Scully smiles, watching the scene before her.

Giggling and shaking his head, William begins to step backwards into the hall. As his father gets closer and closer, the child rushes into the room, barely brushing his shoulder against the doorframe, leaping into his mother's arms.

Turning around in the doorway, Mulder looks into the room to see William sticking out his tongue.

"I win!"

"I didn't know it was a race." Mulder says, turning off the CD player.

"Hey, I wanted to dance with Mommy!"

"William, don't yell at Daddy." Scully states with a stern, yet soft, tone.

"The song's over, buddy."

"I'm sorry. We can play it again. I liked it. That was the one I accidently skipped over." William says as Mulder walks back into the room.

"No, sweetie. It's time for bed. You have school in the morning. Ms. Jones comes back tomorrow, doesn't she?"

"Yes." William says softly, answering his mother. "But I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"You were up early this morning, remember? You need your rest."

"Daddy's right, honey. It's getting late and you need to get a good night's rest."

"It's only after eight-thirty." The child protests, playing with his mother's cross necklace.

"Smart kid."

Scully shoots her husband a look.

"Well he is…"

"William. Don't argue with Mommy."

A soft reply escapes the boy's lips, "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's all-right, sweetheart. Now let's get you tucked into bed." Scully says, kissing the boy's forehead as the three of them exit the room.

"I see you're wearing Daddy's favorite pajamas." Mulder says with a smile, as they enter William's bedroom. Scully flips on the light, setting the boy down on the floor. William looks down at his outfit. His shirt is sky blue with a picture of an orange space ship in the middle. A little green alien is peeking out the window, waving. His pants are the same color, with a smaller image of the space ship scattered over the legs.

Scully just rolls her eyes at the comment as she turns down the bed.

"I thought you liked my froggie pajamas?" The child asks, looking up at his father.

Chuckling, Mulder replies, "I do, William. Daddy likes all of your clothes."

"Okay, Sweetie, time to hop into bed."

William turns and jumps onto his bed, crawling under the covers. "Will you sing the song tonight, Mommy?" He asks, hugging his favorite plush frog against his body.

"Not tonight, sweetheart." Scully replies, kneeling on the floor as Mulder sits on the bed and slides to the other side of William, his back against the wall.

"Please, Mommy?"

"Yeah, please Mommy?" Mulder mocks, propping himself up with his elbow.

Scully gives him a look.

"We always sing the song, Mommy."

A small smile forms on Scully's lips, "Okay, sweetie, we'll sing the song."

"Yay! You too, Daddy."

"Me?"

William nods his head in reply.

"But this is yours and Mommy's song."

"Nu-uh. You said earlier that this was _**our**_ song."

"You did say that, Mulder."

"Please Daddy. We do it every night. It's the family song."

Mulder grins, "Okay, buddy. Daddy will sing too."

"Thanks." The child says, moving closer to his father.

"Ready?" Scully inquires.

"Ready." William states, turning back toward his mother.

Scully begins to sing as William mouths the words.

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
__Was a good friend of mine_

William joins in…

_I never understood a single word he said  
__But I helped him drink his wine  
__And he always had some mighty fine wine  
__Singing, joy to the world  
__All, the boys and girls  
__Joy to the fishes in blue sea  
__Joy to you and me_

Mulder jumps in, singing the beginning of the second verse.

_If I were the king of the world  
__I'd tell you what I'd do_

"What?" William asks.

"Kiss you good-night, because it's time for you to get some sleep." Mulder replies, leaning over and kissing William. "Love you, buddy."

"Aw ---!" William exclaims as Mulder scoots off the bed.

"Now, now. Daddy's right." Scully begins, standing up. "See you in the morning, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy love you." She says, bending down, kissing her son.

"Night, Mommy. Night Daddy."


End file.
